Not Meant To Be Together
by akaanee
Summary: GinxRan drabbles. Not targeting how many drabbles I'll write. RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I'm back with my favorite pairing, GinxRan! I decided to make a drabble for them 'cause I've been reading a LOT of drabbles lately and I'm starting to fall in love with it. I'm not targeting how many drabbles I'll make cause I don't like targeting anything. Bad habit. I'll end it whenever I like. Kekekeke. Anyways, here's the first chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**1. Birthday**

"When's yer birthday Rangiku?"

Rangiku opened one sleepy eye at his question, then close it again.

"Dunno," she answered. "To be honest I don't really remember anything about my past life. In fact, I don't remember anything at all."

"Really? Hmm…" Gin elapsed to thoughtful silence. Both of them were laying down on the grass on the hill near the little hut that was their refuge. The summer wind was doing it's work on Rangiku. It caressed her face and danced through strands of her hair, making her feel very sleepy indeed. A rustle to her left made her open her eyes. Gin had changed his position from lying on his back to his side facing her.

"What if we make your birthday the same day that we met? Wouldn't that be cool?" He said. Rangiku sat up and looked at him, then put a finger to her chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm... I dunno. Why are you giving me a birthday anyway?" She asked back.

"I just don't like the idea that when anybody asks your birthday, you can only answer 'dunno," his answer made Rangiku laugh. "So how 'bout it?"

"Yeah alright," she agreed. "And when is that?" She watched him count with his fingers before answering, "September 29th!"

"September 29th. That sounds good to me."

Gin's ear-to-ear grin widened, if it were possible.

* * *

Yays! Done! I'll try to update again tomorrow. I wish I could have strawberry-blond hair, rather than just a mop of black strands that refused to be combed neatly. Reviews are my life and blood, please. One more thing, who else out there is a fangirl of Owl City? I know I am! I practically freaked out when the music video of Vanilla Twilight was released. ;D


	2. 2 Hate

Yays, chapter 2! I had karate today and I loved it. Who else out there is a karate-ka? =D

Thanks for you review Dragen Eyez. Really appreciate it. :) I'm waiting for your tomorrow's drabble!

* * *

**2. Hate**

Gin likes to wander. And when he wandered, sometimes he could be away from home for as long as a week. Nobody knew where he went on those various wanderings, or when he'll be back. Not even Rangiku.

And today, was one of those days when he would disappear without any explanations.

Rangiku hated it when he wandered. She hated how he wouldn't tell her where he'll go. Most of the times, she would wake up in the morning and finding the space beside her empty. She would curse him, she'll huff and puff in annoyance. That whole day, she had to be alone by herself. Do all the chores, eat, and sleep by herself. She didn't like it. She hated being alone.

Unfortunately for Rangiku, that night was the night when nightmares decided to haunt her slumber.

She sat up quite suddenly, screaming at the top of her lungs. She started to sob and hugged her knees, rocking backwards and forwards like baby. She hated it when the nightmares come to scare her. Because then and now, that nightmare would always be the same one.

Gin leaving her for one of his wanderings. But this time, he never returned.

As she sobbed, she waited. She waited for his warm arms to envelope her body, or his slender fingers to run through her hair and say that everything's alright, that he's right there.

But neither came.

* * *

That's all for today folks! Keep reviewing please!


	3. 3 Thin

Chapter three is up! Yays! From here on I might only be able to update once a week because of one classic problem. School. And my parents won't allow me to come within a radius of 2 meters of a computer on weekdays. Stupid, I know. But still I'll try to sneak in a chapter or two behind their backs. *evil laugh*

Thanks to my faithful reviewer Dragen Eyez. Oh, by the way, I recommend her fic, 100 GinxRan Drabbles. I've actually grown addicted to it.

* * *

**3. Thin**

"Wakey, wakey! The sun is up and you have a wonderful day ahead of ya! C'mon Ran-chan, get yer lazy fat ass off the bed already!" Gin yelled as he shook the body of the still-sleeping Rangiku.

"W – Wha? Who's there?" she inquired sleepily, but he didn't answer. Gin was staring at Rangiku's upper arm, which he shook before to wake her up. His signature grin was nowhere to be seen and his silvery brows were knitted together. He found that his fingers had easily closed around it and he could clearly feel the bone very close to the skin.

"Oh, it's you," she said when her eyes focused. "Must you wake me this early? I wanna sleep~"

"Don' complain. Look! I've got buns fer breakfast!" and he pulled out a fairly large bun from the pocket of his yukata. Rangiku's eyes widened and her mouth began to water. She watched as he broke it in two pieces, then handed her the bigger half. Rangiku frowned as she took her share.

"Why do I get the bigger one?" she asked. Gin was bigger, and stronger too. Surely he need more than her?

"Cause yer so thin," came his reply.

"You are too."

"Aw, just eat up, kay? And I've never heard of someone complaini' jut cause they get the bigger piece."

"Fine. Whatever. But don't blame me if you're malnourished," she warned him. But a smile adorned her face as she bit into the bread.

* * *

I love karate. Can't wait for tomorrow's practice!

I love Owl City. Adam Young is mine! :D

Just random stuff about me.


	4. Glad

Another update! Yeah! Thanks to Dragen Eyez for you review. :) Why are you all becoming silent readers!?

Anyway, who likes The Temper Trap? I certainly do.

* * *

**4. Glad**

"Gin," Rangiku called while biting into a persimmon. The silver-haired boy turned his head to her direction while munching on the fruit himself. "Gin, what color are your eyes?"

He seemed surprised at the question. He didn't answer right away, but put a finger to his pointy chin, thinking.

"Ya wanna see it?" he asked and Rangiku gasped.

"I'm allowed to see it?" she said excitedly. His grin became wider.

"Maaaaaaybe~" he drawled. "If – " Rangiku winced at the eagerness in his voice. "If you do _all _the chores for a whole week!" Rangiku gaped.

"No," she refused stubbornly.

"Then I ain't opening my eyes for ya," he said, taking another bite of the persimmon.

"Pleeease~ Gin?" she begged with all the sweetness she could muster. But he didn't even turn around to look at her. _Fine, _she thought, _I'll just do it the hard way._

Without warning, the strawberry-blonde leaped towards him and successfully knocked him to the ground.

"What're ya doin' Ran-chan?" he wheezed from under her. She didn't answer, but put her index finger and thumb to his eyelids, trying to open them by force. "H-Hey, get off me!" he tried to swat her hands away, but she refused to budge. They rolled around in the grass, both struggling.

Unfortunately for Rangiku, Gin was stronger. He easily flipped her over then jumped to his feet while she lay breathless on the ground.

"Ya needn't do that," he said, grinning.

"You made me do it!" she defended herself.

"Come 'ere," he took her hand and helped her up to a sitting position, facing each other. Slowly, he opened his eyelids, revealing ruby-red irises. Rangiku gasped, but before she could take a closer look, he had closed them again.

"They're red," she whispered in wonder.

"I know they are."

"They're so beautiful," she continued.

"Ya… ya don't think they're strange?" he asked uneasily.

"Of course not! You have got to be the owner of the most beautiful eyes in the whole world!" she cried.

Gin's grin softened into a real smile. He tackled her to the ground, laughing at her surprised 'oof!', and felt very glad that he had Rangiku beside him as he wrapped his arms around her body.

* * *

Aww, I like fluff. :) I like The Temper Trap - Sweet Disposition.


	5. Growing Up

I fell off my motorbike yesterday and GOD my feet hurt. D: Thank you to Dragen Eyez for the review! And also special thanks to DeathMeetsLife for putting this fic into her Favorite Stories list. :D

* * *

**5. Growing Up**

He had gone again, gone to who-knows-where. Without telling her, as always. Rangiku sighed, seems like she would have to endure today not seeing him. His wanderings had become longer and longer. Once, he even left for two whole week.

"Happy birthday Rangiku," she wished herself a happy birthday, even though her birthday this year was far from happy, without Gin's usual grinning face. She went to the kitchen and went to cut some potatoes Gin had stolen two days ago – which was the last time she had seen him – when suddenly slender hands came down and covered her eyes. She shrieked in surprise, causing her to cut her finger on the knife she was holding.

"Oh damn," came a too familiar voice close to her ear. "Oh damn, damn, damn. I've made ya cut your finger! I'm sorry Ran-chan," before she could say another thing, he had taken her cut finger and was sucking on it lightly.

Rangiku just stared at him. She could feel his tongue swirling around her finger, licking away the blood. And, without realizing it, her face had warmed up. He looked up at her, letting go of her hand.

"What's wrong Ran-chan? Do ya have a fever?" he asked worriedly, peering in to her face through her thick curtain of strawberry-blond hair. Rangiku just shook her head and turned away. _Silly! _She scolded herself. _Stupid, silly Rangiku! What are you blushing for?_

"Anyways, happy birthday!" he cried, throwing his arms around her waist. She was surprised that he remembered it.

"You… remember?"

Gin looked at her, as though it was a very silly question to ask.

"Of course I do!" he said. "Now, time for presents!"

From behind his back he pulled out a bunch of chrysanthemums, tied together with a pretty pink scarf. Rangiku took it with wide eyes.

"Pretty, aren't they?" he asked. "Now, make a wish!" She did as she was told. Rangiku closed her eyes and made wished a wish that she hoped would come true.

_I want to be with Gin forever and ever and ever._

_

* * *

_Fluffy, fluffy. XD My feet's sooo sore. _D:  
_


	6. Rescued

On holiday till Thursday. Yays! Thanks to Dragen Eyez for the review!

* * *

**6. Rescued**

A young boy with a grinning face stepped through the crowd. He had, yet again, wandered aimlessly in the marketplace of Rukongai. He had been tailing a seemingly well fed man, wondering to himself just how the fat man managed to get that much food. But after half an hour, he grew bored and was reduced to wandering around.

He had been thinking how he could live that sort of life. How _she _could live that sort of life. Three meals a day, nice clean clothes and a proper house, not a little hut that was on the verge of collapsing. He had been thinking hard, and so he didn't realize where he was going. He bumped to a man, and the man turned around angrily.

Gin ran away as fast as he could, he knew how cruel men in Rukongai could be. He was fast, and rather strong too, but this man was faster and stronger. In a matter of seconds, he had caught the boy and held him up in the air by the scruff of the neck. Gin kicked and thrashed, but the man just laughed.

"I'll teach you some manners boy!" he boomed

His large hand moved to deliver a punch, and Gin closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to come. But it didn't. He opened his eyes again to little slits, and saw that a smaller hand had stopped the hand that had nearly hit Gin. The surprised hand let go of him and little Gin dropped to the ground with an 'oof!'.

"How cowardly. You took on a boy?" a kind but somewhat firm voice asked.

"N-No Sir!" the man who had tried to hurt Gin stuttered. "No! Please! I'll go away now!" And he scuttled off.

"Are you alright?" the voice asked, and a hand was extended to him. He took it hesitantly, and stood up. He looked at his savior. He was a kind-faced man with glasses, and wavy brown locks hung loose to his shoulders. But what stood out to Gin the most were his clean clothes without so much as a speck of dirt. He wore a black hakama with a white sash. A sword jutted out from his waist. _Shinigami, _Gin thought.

"M' fine," he said. "Thank you for saving me Sir," and with that, he turned around and ran, heading for home. As he ran, a wild, crazy idea came into his head.

_I'm gonna be a shinigami!_ He thought. _I'm gonna make her live a better life._

_

* * *

_I have guitar lesson tomorrow and I love it. I love my guitar. :D_  
_


	7. Lilies

I had karate practice today. I had a guitar lesson today. I love them both.

Thanks to Dragen Eyez and Aoi-Mizu for the review! You guys rock! \m/

**

* * *

7. Lilies**

"Ichimaru-san."

He turned around at the sound of his name being called. Behind him stood a girl, slightly younger than him, maybe as old as Rangiku. The girl fidgeted around, and her head was bowed, but he could clearly see that her face was very red.

"Yeah? D'you need anythin'?" he asked politely. The girl turned redder, if possible.

"Uh… umm… well, my name's Yuri. And, uhm… well…" she pulled out a bunch of calla lilies from behind her back. "This is for you!" she held the flowers to him with shaking hands, and as soon as he took it, she dashed off without another word. Gin watched Yuri disappear around a corner, then burst to laughter.

"Wow! They're so pretty!" Rangiku exclaimed when he got home carrying the lilies. "Where'd you get them Gin?"

"Ya like 'em? Keep 'em then," he said, then handed it to Rangiku who took it with shining eyes. "Got it from Yuri-chan." Rangiku's body went rigid.

"Who's Yuri-_chan?"_ she asked, her tone somewhat icy.

"Some girl," he replied, wondering what her reaction would be next. To his enormous amusement, he watched as she threw the flowers away. They scattered around on the floor, and he picked them up one by one, smirking.

"I don't want them," Rangiku said. Gin's smirk grew wider.

"Pretty aren't they?" he said. "Shame I don't like them very much. I've always liked chrysanthemums better, ya know?" Rangiku watched as he threw the lilies out the window, shouting 'Sorry Yuri-chan!' to the wind. Then he went to vase on the table, and replaced the wilting chrysanthemums with a bunch of fresh ones he had picked on his way home.

When he was done, he turned to Rangiku, grinning. She grinned back sheepishly at him.

* * *

My karate trainer told me to keep my nails short, or they'll turn into weapons when you don't want them to. My guitar teacher told me to keep my nails long so it's easier to pick the strings. Oh, dilemma.


	8. Walking On Air

Here we are! Oh, I forgot to put it in the A/N last chapter is a little joke to a friend of mine who goes by the pen-name Shiroi Yuri and she is a major fan of Gin, just like I am. In case you don't know, Yuri = Lily, Rangiku = Higabana = Chrysanthemum. :D

* * *

**8. Walking On Air**

"Gin I'm booored~" Rangiku whined. The silver-haired boy turned around and his concentration on the little ball of spirit particle on his palm wavered, causing it to disappear in a flurry of wind.

"Aw, Ran-chan, ya made me lose my concentration!" he exclaimed. Rangiku groaned.

"But I'm bored to death!" she cried out in agony.

"Ya gotta practice if ya wanna enter the Shinigami Academy. Or ya won't pass the test," he warned her. The girl pouted.

"So _what _if I don't pass the test?" she asked cheekily. Gin's ever-present grin widened.

"Then ya'll be separated from me."

Rangiku pouted. She knew very well that Gin was smart enough to pass the test in one try. "I don't want to be separated from you."

"Then what're ya waitin' for?"

"I don't want to do this! This is crap!" she stomped her feet. Gin thought hard how he could make her practice without shouting 'boring' all the time.

"Well," he started a little uncertainly. "There's this theory that I've thought out, but I've never really tried it."

"What theory?" she asked interestedly. He grinned wider, he knew she loved trying new things.

"See this? This is spirit particles, right?" he said, returning the little ball of reishi to his hand. Rangiku nodded. "Well, if we could collect them in our _hand, _why can't we do it on our _feet?"_ Rangiku frowned.

"What are you saying Gin?"

"This," the boy stood up and inhaled deeply, concentrating. He made spirit particle float in the space in front him, then gingerly placed his left feet on it, and hauled the other one up. It was very wobbly, and Gin had to concentrate very hard to avoid falling face down in the grass. Rangiku watched with wide eyes as Gin stepped up, up, up higher to the sky.

"C'mon Ran-chan! Ya can do it!" he urged her, sky-stepping down as if in an invisible staircase.

"But I'll fall!" she cried in dismay. Gin held out his hand to her, and she took it, mimicking what Gin did before.

On the first and second try, she failed miserably, but on the third try she managed to stay on the air for a while.

"I'm walking on air!" Rangiku shouted in giddy happiness.

In an hours time, the two children were running around in the air, jumping and somersaulting in empty space. When tired of running round, the both sat down in the grass, under the shade of a large tree, heads leaned against each other's shoulder.

* * *

Well, who agrees with me this one's kinda random?

On to reviews!

**Snowkid : **Hahaha, I agree with you there. ;D

**Dragen Eyes : **Yes, he is evil, isn't he? The fingers that you have to keep the nails long are the right hand's, the one you use to pick the strings. The left hands, which you use to press the frets, are short.

**Care Bear on Fire : **EXACTLY. But wouldn't it look… weird? :S By the way, yesterday I had karate practice and my trainer made me do 20 push-ups because my nails are long. Huweeeeee.


End file.
